


Cute

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bamon Friendship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bonezo, Bonnie will not die, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Caring Enzo, Enzo is determined, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: He never thought he would ever be this man. This thing made sweeter than honey. But that was all before he met her.





	Cute

    They say that love really changes a person and they were right. He never thought of himself to be the cute type. How could he be? He was a scoundrel, a killer, a bloody tortured soul. Monsters like him didn’t get chances like this. They got pain. They got left behind. They got forgotten, no matter the heinous crimes they may have committed all in the name of being remembered.

    That is what he was prepared for. Not this. Not being a propriety. Not holding someone and being held in return. Not sweet kisses beneath the warm light of the sun. Not desperate hands or playful caresses.

     No, this was a dream. A sweet dream that he wished to never wake from; and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he never did.

    She wasn’t going to die. Not while he still drew breath. Because he refused to live in a world where she no longer existed. Where _this_ could not be. So just like this moment- pressed against the car, holding her tightly-he wouldn’t let her go. He would fight for this for the rest of his existence.

“I’m going to save you. You know that right?” He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his face when he looked down at her. Couldn’t help his hands when they gathered her closer into him. Couldn’t help the flutter in his un-beating heart when she grinned up at him with a flash of pearly whites and told him, without hesitation, that _she knew_. Because she would do the same for him.

 

 

* * *

This Drabble was inspired by this [Tumblr gify](http://fitzherbertssmolder.tumblr.com/post/143197274553)! 

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/) for more content! 

 

Note: I know that a lot of people thought that the development of the Bonenzo relationship made Bonnie seem like a useless character and in some ways I agree. Like whyyyy did she have to lose what she lost and why did she turn into a boy crazed mourning wail woman. BUT I enjoyed the chemistry that they had and in the end of it all I'm glad that Bonnie's character got that bit of reprieve. Someone loved her as much as she loved them and had nothing nefarious in mind in return. 


End file.
